Los Colores del Arco Iris
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: Sora esta triste pues Yamato se ira de gira por mucho tiempo, mietras ve por la ventana como se forma un hermoso arco iris, y piensa en cada color.Dedicado a mi prima Daniela Lizeth.


Holas! Aquí les traigo mi nuevo fic, se me vino a la cabeza de repente, esta dedicado a mi prima Daniela Lizeth, que próximamente cumple 15 años, y si… ¡FIESTA! Jeje, bueno, esta un poco confuso, pero al final vendrá algo que a lo mejor aclara varias dudas.

Bueno, los dejo leer…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Los Colores del Arco Iris**

_**La Lluvia**_

Nubarrones negros se formaban en el cielo de Odiaba, muchas personas apresuraban el paso pues comenzaría a llover, pero una chica, los nubarrones estaban en su corazón, y las lagrimas salían sin control de sus pupilas.

-¿Por qué Yamato?- decía aferràndose con fuerza al rubio.

-Sora, seria separarnos solo un tiempo.

-eso lo dicen todos… y el tiempo de regresar nunca llega.

-¿no confías en mi?

-pero… si me dices eso, es que tu quieres a alguien mas.

-no podría querer a alguien mas de lo que te amo a ti, Sora, me voy a ir de gira, será mucho tiempo, no quiero que te quedes atada a mi durante tanto tiempo, pues puede que encuentres a alguien que te ame mas.

-¡no!

-pues entonces créeme que yo tampoco encontrare a alguien que ame mas que a ti.- el chico tomo su rostro en las manos, con sus pulgares logro alcanzar a limpiar sus lagrimas.

-te esperare… lo que sea necesario.

-entonces… confía en que nada pasara, esta separación… cuando vuelva, hará que nos amemos mas.- la pelirroja bajo la mirada.

-si- sin decir mas, el chico beso sus labios, y subió al autobús donde esperaba su banda, los Teenage Woolves. (si no se escribe así gomen)

Sora se quedo viendo como se alejaba su amado, a quien esperaría por siempre si fuera necesario. Comenzó a caminar a paso lento de regreso a su hogar, la lluvia se hizo presente.

-------------------------------------------------

Después de darse un baño para evitar pescar un resfriado, miro atentamente por la ventana, la lluvia se había detenido, y el sol volvió a salir, mostrando con todo su esplendor el glorioso arco iris.

La pelirroja se puso a pensar en cada uno de sus colores.

-------------------

_**Azul**_

_Azules… son los ojos de Yamato._

Representa amistad, la amistad que nos unió desde un principio, la que permitió que nos conociéramos, y que poco a poco se convirtiera en amor, la amistad que el compartía con todos nosotros.

La amistad que le brindamos para que el hielo que existía en su corazón se derritiera, para que nos abriera sus brazos, la amistad que juramos nunca destruir, que siempre estaremos unidos, que nunca nos separaremos, y que siempre estaremos ahí para apoyarnos mutuamente, en cualquier dificultad.

Cuando estemos felices, tristes, desamparados, enojados o cualquier otra cosa, siempre estaremos juntos, en las buenas y en las malas.

La amistad que creció, y que hizo que tuviéramos confianza, esa confianza que no estoy demostrando perfectamente. Tal vez, pueda que el encuentre a otra chica que lo haga mas feliz que yo, pero la Amistad, esa nunca nos la quitaran.

-------------------

_**Verde**_

_Verde de Esperanza…_

Esa esperanza… la que debo tener cuando crea que Yamato puede regresar y seguir amándome.

La esperanza de creer en un mejor mañana, donde estamos el y yo, siempre juntos, la esperanza de que el me seguirá amando, la esperanza de que el piensa en mi, y nunca me dejaría o cambiaria por alguien mas.

La esperanza de que nuestro amor crezca mas con la adversidad, y con la distancia, la esperanza de que el amor que nos tenemos es demasiado grande como para dejarnos vencer.

La esperanza de que todo lo que me dijo antes de marcharse era verdad.

-------------------

_**Rojo**_

_Rojo de Amor…_

El amor de mi emblema, pero no solo eso, el amor que nos tenemos el uno al otro, el amor que no permitiremos que se acabe por la distancia.

Un amor que es mas grande que el mar, mas grande que el mundo y mas grande que el universo, del que no tengo idea, de cómo es posible que tanto amor, quepa en un corazón tan pequeño como el mió.

Lo que se es que lo amo, y nunca lo dejare de amar, el amor que existe entre nosotros es demasiado grande, tanto, que daría mi vida por el antes de que le pasara algo malo. El amor que ha permitido que estemos juntos por dos años.

El amor del que estoy segura, durara para toda la eternidad, o tal vez mas tiempo.

-------------------

_**Rosa**_

_Rosa de Bondad…_

La bondad que existe en tu corazón para atreverte a amar a esta pobre chica que muere por ti. La bondad que hace que siempre veas por los demás antes de ti.

La bondad que siempre reino en tu corazón, pero que tardamos mucho en descubrir, la bondad que nosotros te compartimos para que sintieras que había personas a tu lado, que te quieren, y que te aman.

La bondad que hace que día a día yo te ame un poco mas, que hace que mi corazón se llene de alegría cuando me compartes un poco de tu amor, que va, todo tu amor, me lo das a mi, y a nadie mas.

Por eso, y por esa bondad tuya, debo saber que me seguirás amando, pase lo que pase.

-------------------

_**Naranja**_

_Naranja de Valor…_

El valor que me hace falta para vivir lejos de ti, el valor que me hace falta para continuar día a día sin ti, el valor que me falta para saber que no pasara nada malo, y nuestro amor seguirá intacto.

El valor que a ti no te falta, el valor con el que has logrado vivir, con el que has logrado superar todas las adversidades que te ha presentado la vida, el valor que ha logrado que te alejes de mi, el valor que hace que sepas que nada nos va a separar.

El valor con el que te paras delante del mundo, demostrando que no te vas a doblegar, y que no te vas a dejar vencer.

-------------------

_**Amarillo**_

_Amarillo de Felicidad…_

Toda la felicidad que me das, con el simple hecho de brindarme una sonrisa, toda la felicidad que siento al tenerte cerca, y la felicidad que debo sentir al saber que estas lejos, pero mas feliz debo ser que estas lejos para cumplir tu sueño.

La felicidad que espero siempre este presente en tu corazón cada día que estés lejos, que seas feliz con cada concierto que des, que se cumpla tu sueño para que seas feliz, y… que si encuentras a alguien mas para amar, que te llene de esa felicidad que tal vez no pude darte yo.

Esa felicidad que siempre me demuestras con una sonrisa, un abraso, un beso… y que con cada una de esas acciones, me haces la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

-------------------

_**Violeta**_

_Violeta de Libertad…_

Esa libertad que siempre te ha caracterizado, algunas personas la confunden con rebeldía, pero yo te conozco, una de las cosas que mas deseas es Libertad.

Libertad para decir lo que piensas, libertad para hacer lo que mas deseas, libertad para tomar tus propias decisiones, libertad para cumplir tus sueños, la libertad que probablemente te quitaría si no hubiera permitido que fueras a cumplir tu sueño.

Te doy la libertad, libertad para cumplir tu sueño, para hacer lo que deseas, y libertad para amar a alguien mas si así tu lo deseas.

-------------------

_**Arco Iris**_

_Si quieres un Arco Iris, tienes que soportar la lluvia…_

Y es lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer, después de la adversidad siempre vendrá algo mejor, después de esta separación, nos amaremos aun mas.

-------------------------------------------------

Sin pensar mas, esbozo una gran sonrisa, y se metió a su cama, dispuesta a dormir, a soñar con Yamato, sabiendo, que nada seria capaz de separarlos, y que esperaría hasta que su amado regresara.

**Fin**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de Autora: **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi fic, como ya dije, va para mi prima Daniela, ojala que hayas leído esto, y cada uno de los significados de los colores, que nunca te falten, que hagan de tu vida, un Arco Iris.

Si les gusto por favor dejen un bonito review.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


End file.
